Jealous
by LethiaGames
Summary: She's a stubborn girl; good grades, no competition. But when a octoling shows up, her world is turned upside down. He does way better than her in everything and there is a word that the girl is feeling. Called jealous. She doesn't want to admit that she has a crush on him and he likes her but doesn't know what to do. Inkling girl x octoling boy


An inkling girl was existing the Turf-War base. Her name is Azury, she's an B+ rank player. She thinks: "That was fun! However some of my teammates were sloppy, but that's what I get for random team choosing instead of having a team." She has friends, but most of the time, they're busy with other stuffs. There are times when they spend together like parties, sleepovers, turf wars.

She's pretty confident at her self and her skills, she wants to be an X+ rank play and winning a lot of money besides getting a job and her own house. She has A and B on her grades and she feels proud of. She checks her phone and sees that it reads 5:00 pm. She decides to go home, she begins to walk and takes the subway or tram. She sits down, after a while the train arrives at her stop.

She gets up and starts to walk to her apartment. While she was walking, she heard footsteps. She looks back and sees nothing, she turns around and sees an octoling boy with grey skin, black eyes and orange pupils. She gaps, he was an sanitized octoling. She learned about them at school, some illegal _experiments_. The boy waves at her and says: "Hello, my name is Gyro, what's yours?"

Azury was nervous, she never met an sanitized octoling nor talked to a boy. All of her friends were girls since talking to boys is one of her weakness. Gyro chuckles and says: "Looks like you're a shy one" Azury blushes and says: "I-I'm Azury" Gyro says: "Nice to meet you, by the way you may know that I'm sanitized right?" Azury nods more relaxed.

Gyro says: "So where are you going?" Azury says: "I'm going home" Gyro smiles and says: "Where do you study?" Azury says feeling a little bit uneasy: "In-Inktopolis High" Gyro says: "That's nice, I got to go, I will see you soon, see ya." He walks away before Azury could say anything. Azury thinks: 'Ok, an odd guy just talked to me, oh well it's not like I will be seeing him again.' Oh she was so wrong.

She begins to walk home. After a while, she arrives. When she enters, she says: "I'm home!" her mom was in the kitchen and looks at her. She says happily: "Hi Sweetie! How was your day?" Azury goes closer to her and says: "It was good" she didn't want to tell her about Gyro. Her mom smiles, then hugs her and says: "That's good to here, your father will be coming shortly.

Azury let go and nods, she goes the couch and sits down while her mother continues cooking. Azury thinks: 'Why is it so hard to talk to boys?' The door was opened, Azury's dad walks by and closes the door. His wife turns off the stove and walks to him and kisses him. She says: "So how was work" He says: It was fine, is dinner ready?" She nods, he goes to Azury and hugs her, she hugs back.

He says: "How was my little squid?" she let go and says: "I'm fine dad, and I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 13" pouting. Her dad chuckles, her move turns off the stove and grabs some utensils. Her husband goes to the dinning table and sits down. Her mom sets everything down, Azury goes to the table and sits down. They begin to eat, after a while, her dad says: "So… Did you meet someone new."

Azury blushes and says: "I-I um, we-well" looking somewhere else. Her dad chuckles and says: "So it was someone, can you tell me who it was." Her mom says: "It's nice to meet new people every now and then" Azury looks at them and hesitated to say it for a while, then she says: "I um me-met an oc-octoling boy a-and uh ye-yeah" Her mom says: "My girl is growing up and conquering her fears" smiling.

Azury lows her head and groans, her dad says: "I'm so proud of you" Azury thinks: 'I want to die now' She gets up, put her stuff on the sink and goes to her room. Her mom says: "Honey, don't you think we went a little bit far?" Her husbands makes a posture saying 'maybe'.


End file.
